


a ring, off and on again

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Reveal, Spoilers, Trust me on this one, angst? maybe?, its just ~important~, the sewer is a MAJOR plot point, well maybe 'plot point' is too strong of a term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug New York Special SpoilersAdrien tries to run away, but Marinette is one step behind him. By one step, I mean one tackle.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	a ring, off and on again

**Author's Note:**

> !!Miraculous Ladybug New York Special Spoilers!!

_“I left Paris without telling you. I ruined everything, and if Uncanny Valley hadn’t been a robot, I would have caused irreparable harm.”_

_“Spots off.”_

_“Claws in. Please forgive me, my friend.”_

_“Gah- no!”_

_“I renounce you, Plagg.”_

_“What!?”_

_“I never want to risk harming anyone ever again, least of all you.”_

\--

“WAIT!” she cried. Adrien continued to run, attempting to get as far away as he could without her catching him. He shouldn’t be worried, she _did_ push to not know each other's identities, after all. But instead, he was knocked to the floor by what seemed like Ladybug’s body- except, hadn’t she already de-transformed?

It was a familiar feeling, having her fall on top of him, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Her warmth was nice, but it was a heat he had felt many _many_ times that day. He felt her hands on his forearms, one of her fists balled up held his- no- the black cat miraculous, and her head buried into his back and- _oh_.

“Don’t do that… you _can’t_ do this.” Marinette said, shaky and through tears. Adrien’s breath hitched. “You may want to give up, but I couldn’t be Ladybug without you.” 

“ _Marinette…_ ” he whispered slowly. She buried her forehead deeper into his back between his shoulder blades.

“Listen, if you’re going to give up, Paris won’t _ever_ be the same, ok? I couldn’t do what I do without you.” she said. Marinette lifted her head slightly and turned so the side of her face was against him. She took his hand and slipped the ring back on his finger. It was always his, no matter what he thought. Plagg popped back into existence out of thin air, immediately going over to Adrien’s cheek and nuzzling up against it.

She slowly stood back up. Adrien flipped around and sat up, meeting her face to face and learning that he was, in fact, correct. And she was as red as her costume, extending a hand down to him. She smiled once she saw his face. 

“Well, I think we have some things to sort out.” Marinette said through her grin. He softly smiled in return.

“I think we do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i just. love them a lot  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
